


Your Clothes say different on my Bedroom floor

by taegiboop



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friendship, From Sex to Love, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiboop/pseuds/taegiboop
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook LOVE – HATE relationship.Jungkook hates Jimin. Jungkook hates that Jimin adores him. He hated every time the older tries to invade his privacy and how he pesters him most of the time. Jungkook hated it when how Jimin can calmly say cheesy kinds of stuff in public making him flustered in front of their fans and he hated how that alone affects him. He hated how Jimin had this crazy effect on his body. He hated his own body too, for betraying him. And the thing he hated the most? Was the fact that no matter how much he hated Jimin, he always ends up on the Jimin’s bed, with his clothes scattered on the elder’s bedroom floor.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Woke up on HIS bed ...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it was based on Liam Payne’s song. It was supposed to be a TAEGI fic or a SUGAKOOKIE, but JiKook was such a fit. So here we go :o

Jungkook hated Jimin, he doesn't know when or how this hate started and it just happens, that irritation to whatever Park Jimin is doing. Jungkook met Jimin when he was 15 when he first landed in Seoul to pursue his dream. Jimin was 17 at that time. Jimin is also a member of the trainee group he was in. Jimin was all smile and happy, he was the group angel, together with Hoseok Hyung - another fantastic dancer and Tae Hyung (Jungkook personal favorite slash Jimin's best friend) or the so-called Sunshine line. They're keeping the group alive during those exhausting practices. Jimin was pushy, always there trying to be close to everyone most especially to him. Always hugging and always favoring him. Jimin was a real angel, yes and he hated it. He hated how Jimin always took care of everyone. How Jimin was always there to cheer Taehyung up whenever he's down and missing home. How Jimin works incredibly hard – always staying longer than the others in the practice room with Hoseok just to perfect their dance routines. How Jimin appreciate Namjoon's music and how Namjoon always look for Jimin first whenever he had new ideas. How Jimin always had a way to keep Yoongi grumpiness go away. How Jimin was the only one who can enter the kitchen and help Jin freely. Jungkook hated it, how Jimin does all of these to anyone, besides him.

Jungkook doesn't know when the hate turns into something else. He knows he hated his Hyung, and never did he wanted to do anything with Jimin.

But how?

How in the world did he end up in the bed ...

Naked...

Curled up limbs to limbs….

With the person, he hated the most?

He too, don’t understand.

Jungkook groans, his body's aching he tried to move and stretch his limbs, ended up waking the sweaty man beside him.

"Ugh? Kook? You're still here?" Jimin said hoarsely, amusement in his voice. Eyes half-closed. "Enjoying the warmth yeah? You can stay if you want, I don't mind." Jimin smirk, and there it is. That feeling. That irritation.

"You wish." He said, immediately detaching himself to the warmth of Park Jimin, coz yeah, he hates it. He stepped out of the bed, picking up his clothes scattered on the floor, he glares at Jimin when he can't find that particular piece of clothing.

"Where the fuck is my undies again?" He said annoyance not hiding. Jimin doesn't move nor respond. "Yah Park Jimin." He said, not caring to use any formality making Jimin's eyes bore at him.

"That's a Hyung for you, Jeon Jungkook. I lived two years longer than you."

He rolled his eyes, "So HYUNG, where the fuck is my undies?"

Jimin shakes his head, "Dunno? P’rolly thrown it somewhere, can't remember." Jungkook of course doesn't believe him.

"You are making me run out of underwear!"

"Oh, did I? Well, just don't wear one whenever you feel the urge to, you know…" Hanging the words, one by one, why ogling at his body, lingering at his groin. Jungkook blushes as he remembers he was unclothed.

"Oh Fuck You!" He said turning his back not trying to cover his nudeness, what for? He halted when he hear Jimin's response.

"Next time Kookie, I let you fuck me." His voice was so sexual Jungkook almost, almost went back to that bed and banged Jimin hard right there, but then Jimin giggles, teasing, his will to get out of that damn room wins. So he heads out not even glancing at Jimin. Unable to see the hint of sadness appear on Jimin's beautiful eyes as he walked out of the room.

Fxck it.  
 _Why did he always end up in his bed anyway?_


	2. Tell them how much you hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, heard you've been talking about me lately  
> Telling all your friends how much you hate me ....

Jungkook was peacefully eating his Gaeran Tost-u (egg toast, or egg sandwich) when Taehyung appears out of nowhere.

"You were out early Kook?" Taehyung asks, making Jungkook cough, side-glances at Jimin who's engaged in a conversation with Hoseok, unaffected but the smirk forming on that plump lips of him doesn't fool Jungkook. Jerk.

"Kook? You okay?" Taehyung asked.

"Yea," clearing his throat. "I run lapses outside, Hyung," he told Taehyung, after recovering.

"Ohh, our Kookie being healthy e?" Taehyung coos, "Can I run with you tomorrow then?" That question makes Jimin yelp making the two younger look in his direction.

"Ohh, sorry too loud, Hobi Hyung flicked me on the forehead," Jimin explains, a nervous smile on his lips and Jungkook clearly knows why.

"Careful Hobi Hyung, you know how precious Jiminie's forehead is," Taehyung said, rescuing Jimin of course.

"Taetae look oh, look how red my forehead is." Jimin acting cute, forcing Taehyung's attention to shift at him. Jungkook knows better, Taehyung idea to join his early jog means he needs to sleep in his room and wait for Taehyung to wake him up for their jog. It simply means no more busy nights for him and Jimin. Jungkook hates it whenever he wakes up on Jimin's bed and he loves to see Jimin suffer. So Jungkook holds onto Taehyung before the latter heads to Jimin.

"Oh sure, you can come jog with me tomorrow Hyung." He said loudly and excitedly. In instant, Taehyung forgets the two older men and looks at him.

"Yey! Morning jog sounds really fun! You wanna come Jimin?" Taehyung asks enthusiastically.

Jungkook looks at the said man, he suddenly having a hard time swallowing his food Jimin was looking at him intently. He chokes on his food again at the elder’s response.

"Yes, I really wanna come. Can I Jungkook? Will you let me?" He asks innocently but Jungkook knows better. He felt himself shivering at the question, feeling something deep inside his stomach. He curses inside. What the hell? Why is his body reacting to Jimin this way? He clears his throat before speaking calmly, smiling at him sweetly. "Well, if Taehyung let you come why not?" He saw how Jimin's expression changes from smirk to disgust, he tries to hide his amusement. Jimin raises his brow, he isn't amused that’s for sure.

"Nah, I'll pass Taetae, I prepare warmth and long sleep."

"Hmmm, that sounds really fun too, Okay then. I guess that's made just the two of us. “Taehyung said excitedly.

Jungkook smile. He will finally sleep on his bed tonight. He thinks.

The day went by smoothly without problems. Namjoon and Yoongi locked up to their respective studios, both were occupied with their business that Jin needed to deliver their food just to make sure they aren't starving their selves to death. After their delicious lunch, Jungkook went up to his bedroom and play video games. Not a minute later Taehyung knocks and cuddles with him. He let the older clings unto him, Taehyung just plays with his hair, and Jungkook lean to the touch.

"You sleepy?" Taehyung asks out of nowhere.

"Nope?" Jungkook said not even glancing at the older, he waits for Taehyung to speak again but he doesn't. The lack of response makes Jungkook gave his full attention to his Hyung and he smiles at what he sees. Taehyung was forcing his eyes open trying to fight his sleep. And currently loosing. "You wanna sleep here Hyung?" He said instead. Taehyung just nods, letting his whole body lands on Jungkook's, now fully cuddling to him.

"Tuck me in." Taehyung murmurs, making him smile again and do what he's told. After making sure his Hyung is peacefully asleep he gets back to his game.

The silent mumbling wakes Jungkook up. He fell asleep too. He can hear someone trying their best to minimize their conversations.

"Let's ask Jungkook if he wants to come," Taehyung says.

"Nah, look at him. We can't just wake him up he's sleeping soundly." Said another voice who he recognized as Jimin.

"I'll still ask him." Taehyung insist, Jungkook feels the bed bump and a slow tap on his shoulder, Taehyung says something about new clothing style he wanted to buy and then ask him if he wants to come along but Jungkook felt comfy at his bed he decline. Plus the fact that his hips are hurting because of his early jog. He can hear Jimin's I told you so before the two voices disappeared from his room. He went back to sleep.

It was already dinner time when Jungkook decided to get up. He can smell a delicious meal coming from the kitchen and hear people chattering as he comes closer to where the kitchen was.

"You should wake Kookie up, it's dinner time." Jungkook heard Jin say.

"Nah, let him sleep, he's been sleeping too late every night," Namjoon said.

"Late?" Jin asks.

"Yes. Worst. Some nights I could tell he wasn't even sleeping at all." Namjoon replied. Jungkook steps halted. Did Namjoon know?

"What?" Jin asked now on full alert his mother instinct taking over.

"These past weeks, whenever I go to his room he wasn’t there. Last night too, I walked towards his room ‘cause I was supposed to tell him about this new idea I had in mind. But he wasn't there too. I run towards Taehyung room thinking he might be hanging with his Hyungs but all I saw was Jimin and Taehyung. I asked them about Jungkook they said they too don't know." Namjoon ended.

"Maybe he's with Yoongi?" Jin asks. "Yoongi?" Jin calls out.

"I was locked up in my studio all night." Yoongi say. Locked up means no one, even the cute maknae can disturb him.

"Eyy, did our maknae going out without us noticing it?" Jin said, hand rubbing his chin in curiosity. "Hoseok? Is he practicing with you?"

"Nu-uh. I've been asking him to come along. Y’know how he loves to practice. Sometimes he comes along, but lately, he looked worn out so I didn’t bother to ask him to tag along. This week I've been practicing alone too."

"Worn out? Was our little maknae having trouble sleeping?" Jin asked worriedly. "Is he working himself too much again?"

"Ahh!" Hoseok cuts. "This morning I heard Taehyung ask why Jungkook was up early. Jungkook says something about jogging or something."

"Ahh. This kid. He was to concern about his figure lately." Namjoon adds. "I bet Jimin been pestering Jungkook about this."

Jungkook flinches at the mention of Jimin's name. It was all Jimin's fault. The members are worried about him not getting much sleep. But every night, the unwanted night he was at Jimin's room getting the fuck of his life. He felt guilty. He wanted to tell them the truth, but would they believe it? Every member knows him and Jimin was not close. All of them know how Jungkook hates the older. Jungkook didn't want them to worry about him. But how can he say that all this night of getting worn out and exhausted was because of Jimin? He can't just say, yeah I was at Jimin's room and he was fucking me. That sounded so blunt. Everyone will be shocked, for sure. Before he can even form a good alibi, he heard laughter in the living room. It’s Taehyung and the little guy. He went to the kitchen and, “ahh … I smell something delicious, what’s for dinner Hyungs?” He smiles his bunny smile and worried Jin immediately gave him a big portion of dinner. “Woah… Thanks, Hyung!”

“Eat up, muscle pig! You are overworking yourself again, if Jimin been bugging you about this muscle thing I’ll talk to - …”

“I am not Hyung, don’t worry about it.” He cuts off and continues eating.

“Seriously Kook, overworking isn’t good for you. Stop this competition with who’s who with Jimin anyways.” Hoseok says.

“Not that I am competing Hyung,” he mumbles. Irritation arising.

“Cut it out with the attitude Jungkook,” Yoongi warns. Jungkook was about to speak again when Namjoon cuts him. “Kook-ah, you know we were just worried yeah?” he didn’t respond. “This thing between you and Jimin needs to end somehow and you know that right?” he knows, still he didn’t respond. “The group needs both of you and you know that.” He gets it. Jungkook knows that the hyungs were just worried and he understands them, but why is he getting all irritated? “I know.” He silently replied. “So please try to get to understand Jimin more. I’m sure you’ll be good friends when you get to know each other more.” Namjoon continue.

“Close?” he blurts sarcastically, “I doubt about that.”

“Kook?” Jin warns.

“Oh Please. Stop with this Jimin thing. You guys are making me hate him more.” Jungkook said annoyingly. “I’m done with this conversation!” he gets up and prepares to leave the kitchen. He halts as he sees Taehyung and Jimin on the kitchen door.

“Kookie….” Tae worriedly glances at him and Jimin. Jungkook patted Taehyung’s shoulder and “Not now, Hyungie...” and he continues exiting the area bumping Jimin in the process. The latter didn’t even react, as if bumping Jimin isn’t enough, he looks down and mouthed “jerk” before he left his Hyungs. He heard Yoongi says ‘that brat’ before he banged and lock his door. One word. Pissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Was it really my fault Tae?” Jimin asks they were at Taehyung’s room. The latter look at him before closing his eyes and think.  
“To be honest, I don’t know any more Chim,” Taehyung said a moment later. “I don’t understand where Kook's anger is coming from neither do I get why you always ready to pissed the kid. Something is missing here.” Taehyung - his soulmate looks at him and he looks away. “You’re not telling me something Jimin-ah.” He stays silent looking anywhere but Taehyung. “Soulmate?” Tae tries. He can’t. “Come on Jiminie, what are you hiding from me? I feel betrayed as your soulmate.” Tae continues, but Jimin can’t say it. Not to Taehyung. He knew how Taehyung loves err adore Jungkook so much so exposing it to Taehyung is a big no, for now. So he smiles and just shrugs, “I just can’t stand that brat Tae. Nothing more, nothing less,” Taehyung of course will not buy that but he let it pass or so he thinks.

“If you think that’s convincing enough then fine.” Tae stands up and walks to his door.

“Where are you going?” he asks.

“To Kook, I’m sure he’s super pissed again” the younger continue walking and halts before he could get out of the room, “when you are ready to say it, you know I’m always willing to listen, Chim.” Then he left the room.

Jimin was left there looking at the door Taehyung just come out. He sighs. “I wish I could really say Tae.” He lies down on Tae’s bed and thinks about their situation and this thing he had with Jungkook. He let out a desperate sigh and get up. Message Yoongi, he needs some diversion.


End file.
